The Grind, Pick-up Lines and Misunderstandings
by MischiefManaged98
Summary: Stiles is a barista in a coffee shop in Beacon Hills called The Grind, when a mysterious but handsome man keeps visiting and hitting on him.. what will happen next? Sorry for the bad summary! :(


**Sterek Fanfiction**

The Grind, Pick-up Lines and Misunderstandings (Barista!Stiles)

It was an ordinary Monday morning for barista Stiles Stilinksi at The Grind, a local coffee shop in Beacon Hills, when a tall, dark and handsome man walked through the door and up to the counter.

The man looked up, stared at Stiles and said, "Do I know you?"

Stiles shook his head, confused.

The man smiled and said, "Sorry, it's just you look so much like my future boyfriend," then winked.

Stiles snorted, "Does that normally work for you straight up?" He laughed.

"Not really, but I thought I'd give it a try, after I'd seen your beauty." The man said with another wink.

"Okay, what can I get you, Mister?" Stiles asked with an eye roll.

"A caramel Latte, thanks." The man said with a smile.

"Anything else?"

"Just your phone number." The man said, winking.

Stiles rolls his eyes, "That'll be $4.75 for the latte."

Derek sighs and hands over a $5 note.

After giving his change back, Stiles turned and began making his coffee.

When it was made, Stiles turned and handed the coffee to the man.

"Thanks." The man said and smirked.

He was about to turn around and walk out the door but turned back to Stiles and said, "Would you touch my arm so I can tell my friends I've been touched by an angel?"

Stiles snorted, gave an eye roll and said, "Seriously? That's the best you got?"

The man smirked again, then said, "I'll take that challenge. The name's Derek Hale, by the way, Stiles Stilinksi," then he walked out the door.

Stiles was dumbly staring at the door with shock at hearing his name, before he remembered his nametag.

The next time Stiles saw Derek was the very next day.

He came at the exact same time as the day before, 10am sharp.

He asked for the same coffee, a caramel latte, and gave Stiles a $5 note.

Stiles gave him the change, then began to make the coffee.

When it was made, he turned back around, and gave Derek the coffee.

Derek smiled and said, "So, I was wondering if you had an extra heart."

Stiles frowned, confused, "No, why?"

"Because mine was just stolen," Derek replied with a smirk.

Stiles laughed, tilting his head back.

"Okay, that one was pretty good, dude," Stiles smiled.

"Wow." Derek said with astonishment on his face.

"What?" Stiles asked, confused.

"Did the sun come out or did you just smile at me?"

Stiles chuckled, "You're really taking this challenge seriously, aren't you?"

"Of course." Derek said with a smirk, then walked out the door.

This continued on for weeks until one day, Derek had company…

On a Friday morning, at 10am, Derek walked in and was talking with a woman following him, and she was gorgeous… Just like Derek.

Stiles frowned as they stopped talking and walked up to the counter.

"Hey, Derek." Stiles said, still frowning.

"Hey, Stiles. Can I get a caramel latte, please?"

"Sure. Anything else?"

"Laura, what do you want?" Derek turned to the girl next to him.

"Just a cappuccino, please." She said with a smile.

"That comes to $9.50."

Derek hands over a $10 note, and Stiles gives his change. He then turns to make the coffees.

As he is making them, Stiles can hear Derek and Laura talking behind him.

"Cut it out, Laura."

"Come on, Der-Bear, will you just do it already?"

"Fine, Laura, just shut up. Stiles is right there."

By then, the coffees were made, and Stiles turns back and hands them the coffees.

"Thanks, Stiles. Hey, listen-"

"I gotta go." Stiles interrupted before running to the staff bathrooms. He ran so fast, and didn't look back, he didn't see the heartbroken and confused look on Derek's face.

Derek didn't come back into The Grind for 6 days, and Stiles thought it was because of him. Stiles freaked him out and Derek doesn't want to see him anymore. He gets it, really he does.

 _Who would wanna hang out with a freak?_

Derek was so confused why Stiles ran off like that. What did he do?

As soon as he and Laura got home, he went to his room to try and figure what's wrong with Stiles.

 _Is he sick? Angry? Jealous? Upset?_

Derek's eyes widened.

He got up off his bed and ran out to his car, ignoring Laura's questions. He drove straight to The Grind, hoping to find Stiles but the girl at the counter, Rebecca, said he was on his break and would be back in an hour.

Derek nodded then decided to go for a walk to the park down the street.

Stiles was sitting in his parked car outside of a park down the street from The Grind. He was thinking about Derek. About his gorgeous eyes, adorable bunny teeth, beautiful skin, his angelic voice. He begins to cry as he thinks about the fact that he will probably never see him again.

Stiles was pulled out of his depression by a knock on the car window. He looked up and what he saw shocked him.

It was the gorgeous, handsome Derek Hale.

He quickly turned his face away and began wiping the tears from his face. He then turned, looked at Derek and got out of the car.

"Stiles? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Derek, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I went to see you at the coffee shop but Rebecca said you would be gone for an hour so I thought I'd come down here for a walk. And then I saw you. Crying in your car. What's wrong, Stiles? You can tell me, please."

"What's wrong is the fact that you have been leading me on for the past 10 weeks!" Stiles yelled, attracting the attention of the people around them.

"What? What are you talking about, Stiles? I haven't been leading you on, what gave you that idea?" Derek replied, confused.

"Well, I don't know, ' _Der-Bear_ ,'" Stiles said mockingly, "but it might have something to do with your girlfriend!"

Derek was even more confused. "Girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend, Stiles, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the gorgeous brunette who was with you this morning!"

Derek sighed, realising why Stiles is so upset. "Stiles, Laura isn't my girlfriend, she's my sister."

Stiles stood frozen, shocked by what he had just been told. "What?"

Derek moved closer to Stiles, grabbing Stiles' left hand with his right. "Laura is my sister, not my girlfriend. I have not been leading you on for weeks, how could you think that?"

"I don't know, you've been saying all these cheesy pick-up lines as jokes, so…" Stiles grumbled.

"Stiles," Derek sighed, grabbing Stiles' other hand, "they weren't jokes, I meant every word."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Stiles, really." Derek replied with a smile.

He then leant down and kissed Stiles.

They may have started out on a rough patch, but they surely didn't end on one.

 _4 years later:_

"Derek, come on! You're gonna be late for your own wedding!" Laura yelled through the door to her brother, who was nervously tying his tie. Laura burst through the door, "what is going on, bro?"

"I'm scared." Derek said, turning to his sister with a very vulnerable look on his face.

"Don't be," Laura said, as she began tying her brother's tie, "Stiles loves you, and you love him. And today you're getting married! Why be scared when you could be ecstatic?" Laura continued, letting go of the tie and kissing Derek on the cheek.

Derek sighed, "You're right. I love Stiles, and he loves me."

Derek repeated those words like a mantra in his head as Laura walked him down the aisle, towards the love of his life.

And as they kissed, finally pronounced Husband and Husband, they both knew, that their lives were complete, now that they had found each other…

The End…


End file.
